A certain day in the 177th Judgment branch
by Dark1800
Summary: Well its a Uiharu x Touma fic... oh and yea its a lemon so this goes M. oh yeah its a oneshot


"Touma-senpai you're here?"

Uiharu opening the door to the Judgement office saw Touma sitting down in the office couch. Hearing Uiharu call out to him he leaned back and greeted her.

"Hello Uiharu-san and I told you that you don't have to call me senpai, I mean I only joined judgement recently after all."

The reason Touma ended up joining Judgment was because, he had to stop a bad guy from blowing up the underground mall, but to do that he needed to blow up a different part of the mall and because of that he is now stuck working for Judgement.

"But Touma-senpai is older than me and even goes to the high school I'll most likely go to, so it's fine if I call you senpai."

Saying this she sat down next to him.

"And plus you even saved me from those thugs back then and even the explosion back in summer." She said her voice lowering with each word due to shyness.

"Well that's what I'm here for right? To help out on incidents and stuff so me saving you should be no big deal."

"sigh. You're always like this Touma-senpai." She said while pouting. "You keep acting as if what you did was no big deal, and while I admit that saving me isn't that great of an achievement, you still saved me and I am grateful for that."

"Sorry." He said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Touma-senpai. You didn't do anything wrong, so its fine as long as you understand."

"Alright Uiharu-san I'll be more self conscious about it." He said smiling at her, causing her to blush.

"Th-That's go-good senpai I'm happy that you'd say that." She said flustered.

"Uiharu-san are you alright? You're really face is going really red." Saying this he put his hand on her forehead to try and get her temperature. This only caused to go even redder.

"I-I-I'm fine senpai really I am!"

"Well as long as you say so." Touma then lowered his hand and continued sitting.

"umm. Where is everyone?" Uiharu asked curiously.

"Oh. They said they were gonna go on patrol I was gonna go to but they told me that it was fine if I just relaxed today."

"I see. (Then does this mean were going to be alone for the day? Oh my alone with senpai?! I wonder if it's alright.)

For a while they just sat there quietly.

"(Um ah maybe I should say something!?)" Thinking this Uiharu looked around in her bag and saw ome of her favorite sweets and decided to give it to Touma.

"Here." She said.

"Thank you." He took a moment to look at the candy and then unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. "Wow this is pretty good."

"I'm glad you like it."

While her heart was still a bit unsteady she stood up and went over to her computer area. She had some reports she had to write and other paperwork that she had already decided to get done. She also thought she could show one of her good sides to Touma by doing this.

"If you're gonna do some work I'll help Uiharu-san."

"Eh? It's fine, there's no need for you to help. I'll just have Shirai-san do the other half when she gets back."

"You know that only makes me feel bad for Shirai, so let me help. Even I can't mess up paperwork to badly."

"O-okay." She said quietly, while trying to hide her blushing face.

With that Touma did the actual paperwork and Uiharu did the computer work.

After thirty minutes they took a break.

"Haa I didn't know that Judgement work involved so much paperwork."

"While there is a lot of paperwork at times, we usually get like this because we end up letting the work pile up."

"Well I guess that sort of stuff does happen."

"Senpai do you want some water?" Uiharu said while taking out a water bottle from her bag.

("I wonder what else she has in there.") He thought. "Sure I'll have some."

Touma took the water bottle and drank about half of it.

"Thanks Uiharu-san. Now I feel refreshed." He said while handing Uiharu the bottle. He then began stretching his arms since he was tired from writing.

Uiharu took the bottle Touma handed her and just stared at it, more precisely she stared at the part where his lips touched.

("Indirect kiss?!") She thought. "(Should I also drink? But this is… and that is… I just can't decide.")

While Uiharu had her own little internal conflict Touma had decide to get back to doing his paperwork.

("O-okay Uiharu it's now or never so just do it!") Thinking that she also drank from the water bottle while blushing. Touma glanced over at her, her face was really red and she had a strange smile on her face.

"Uiharu-san are you really alright? You're all red again."

"Eh?! N-no-no its fine Touma senpai. I'm fine in fact I've never been better!" she said cheerfully.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine!"

With that they're conversation ended and they both went back to work. After 50 more minutes of work and some accidents on Touma's part they successfully finished the work.

"Haaa finally done." Touma said feeling tired.

"We finished surprisingly fast considering the fact that senpai had to rewrite some of the work."

"Well I usually end up having to rewrite my schoolwork a lot so you could say I'm used to working fast."

*chuckle*"Senpai is so irresponsible." She said while smiling.

"It's not like that! It's just that sometimes my cat eats it or a cleaning robot sucks it up! It's not my fault bad stuff always happens to me!"

"I know senpai. I'm just teasing."

"Haa don't do that Uiharu-san." He said while smiling wryly and then sat back on the couch again. Uiharu also stood up and sat down next to him, blushing the whole time.

"Here senpai have another candy."

"Thanks." He said and put the candy in his mouth. "This candy is really good Uiharu-san I can understand why you like it."

"Un. It's from a well hidden candy shop , that's actually my favorite."

"You should show me where it is sometime. I would really like to see it." He said as he kept tasting the candy.

"Eh? (Did did senpai just invite me on a date?!)"

"Umm senpai umm when should we umm go then?" She asked while fidgeting.

"Hmm? Well how about Sunday we can g and check it out and I'll accompany you anywhere, if you have stuff to do."

"Y-yeah okay, then Sunday it is."

While Uiharu kept saying Sunday~Sunday~ in a sing song voice Touma finished his candy.

"Hey Uiharu-san do you have another one of those candies."

"Huh. Yeah." As she started to look for the candy Uiharu suddenly had an idea.

"Hey s-senpai please close your eyes."

"Eh? why?"

"B-because this candy is even better than the other two so I want you to really savor the taste! Okay senpai!"

"O-kay then." Pushed back by her sudden forcefulness he decided to follow orders.

Uiharu seeing Touma close his eyes unwrapped the candy and put it in her mouth.

"Okay senpai here I'm going to give it to you."

("Strange? Why is my heart beating so fast.") Touma thought to himself while having his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt something on his lips. Actually he felt someone else's lips on his lips.

Opening his eyes he saw Uiharu really close to him and could feel her soft lips on his. He felt a small hard sweet object enter his mouth. It was most likely the candy that he had asked for. Moving his tongue around trying to taste the candy he also felt Uiharu's small tongue in his mouth.

They would taste each other and the candy in their mouths. The candy would sometimes even switch from being in Touma's mouth to being in Uiharu's mouth. Touma savored the sweet taste of the candy and Uiharu's tongue as they both kept French kissing.

Uiharu on the other hand felt very "hot" under the current circumstances. Feeling Touma's bigger tongue and the candy really made her enjoy her first kiss, it being so enjoyable that both of them had just naturally started French kissing even though it was the first time for both of them.

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and softly pull her closer to him, as they continued. Finally the candy having dissolved in their mouths they separated leaving only a small line of saliva between them.

Even so Touma was still holding on to her as they both looked at each other dazed. Uiharu was the first one to act, pulling out another candy from her pocket signaling the beginning of another passionate kiss.

As Touma saw her unwrap the candy he couldn't help but realize how cute this girl who called him senpai was. From her stuttering words to her liking of sweets, to the face she had on now as she opened the wrapper, it all felt so adorable to Touma that he could barely resist the urge to eat her up. Truthfully when she had told him to close his eyes he might have slightly hoping for something like this to happen.

Putting the candy in her mouth she closed in on Touma's lips and again they started kissing. During this kiss Touma kept holding on to Uiharu, and Uiharu had grabbed the back of his shirt and was holding on to it tightly.

Touma then leaned towards her pushing her down on the couch. Not stopping the kiss his right hand slowly made its way down from her waist to her thighs to then her panties. Softly touching the entrance to her slit he felt that it was a little wet and heard her let out a pleasure filled moan that paused the kiss.

"Ah senpai t-that spot is a little embarrassing."

Touma didn't answer back and just kept slightly touching her entrance, receiving soft moans from Uiharu. Said moans the only sound you could hear in the room.

Touma then moved his left hand towards her waist and then with both hands took off Uiharu's panties.

"So they're white." He said in a low voice that showed just how into the situation he was.

"Senpai no baka." Said Uiharu with small tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll make you feel good so forgive me." As he said this he lowered his head ant took a look at Uiharu's cute pussy.

*lick**lick**lick*

At first he only licked her pussy lips but as he got more into it and let his instincts take control, he kept getting more daring. Sticking his tongue inside, sometimes sucking on her pussy all he did was things that really did make her feel good.

"Ah Touma-senpai." She moaned as she for some reason extended her hands and put them on his head pulling it towards her pussy. She was probably doing this out of the instinct of wanting to feel good not wanting Touma to stop.

Touma didn't mind and just kept licking her in different spots trying to find where she was sensitive. After a while he felt her tense up and saw more fluids come from her pussy.

("Did she orgasm?" He thought.

He looked at her and then went on to unzip his zipper, exposing his dick.

Uiharu still had that hazed out look on her face but she knew what was going wanted to have sex and in all honesty so did she. So who had the right to stop them?

Nobody did because this was something mutual and sincere. It was a combination of love and lust that had surfaced thanks to their deep kiss.

"Kazari." He said while breathing raggedly. "I want to put it in."

("He called me by my first name.") She thought and smiled.

"Its okay senpai please do as you want."

Hearing those words Touma readied himself and thrust into her wet pussy. He saw Uiharu flinch in pain and didn't do anything else.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Then tell me when it stops hurting. It's not fun if we aren't both feeling good."

("Senpai is so nice.") She thought while smiling as small tears flowed down her cheeks.

("She's so cute.") Touma thought while looking at Uiharu's teary face. He then went on to take of her school shirt. Once done he saw the cute white polka dot bra she was wearing. He then took off the bra uncovering her cute small breasts.

("So cute.") He thought as he went on to touch her breasts. They were small but soft was what he thought, Massaging them he heard small moans escape Uiharu's mouth.

After messaging them for a while he then went on to taste them. Licking her nipples, sometimes sucking on the and sometimes biting them.

"Ah ah senpai is acting like a baby," Uiharu said happily.

Noticing her sweet moans he decided it was time.

"I'm going to start moving now okay."

"okay."

And so Touma started thrusting in to her back and forth back and forth repeatedly. At first he started out slow but he gradually kept raising the speed and as it went on he heard Uiharu's pleasure filled cries.

"Ahh senpai sex feels ah… really ah… good right." She said in between moans.

"Yeah it really does." Touma agreed as he truly couldn't imagine himself stopping anytime soon.

"Ah, ah… senpai ah, please ah… please kiss me she said while extending out her arms to him. Touma then lifted her towards himself. Now at the same able to reach him they stated kissing again while Touma continued moving, Uihara even wrapped her arms around his neck. Touma could feel her small breasts through his shirt, and kept holding her close to himself thrusting even harder.

"Ah senpai wait you're being to rough. It feels too good. I'll break senpai I really will!" Uiharu claimed but Touma didn't care. He was already too entranced with the good feelings coming from everywhere and couldn't hear what she said.

"Ah! Ah! Senpai! You know, I love you! I really do so could you please keep me with you. I know senpai has a lot of pretty girls after him but please senpai could you sometimes look at me for a while and love me too."

"What are you saying Kazari?! Of course I'll look at you! I'll only look at you! Having a cute girl like you say love me is too fortunate a thing for this unfortunate Kamijou-san. That's why I'll say it, so listen closely Kazari."

He began to thrust even harder and when Uiharu was gonna let out a shout he quickly covered her lips with his.

"!"

Surprised Uiharu could only give in to the good feeling, entrusting her body to Touma.

Separating their lips Touma brought his face close to Uiharu's left ear and then said it…

"I love you too, Kazari."

Hearing those words she just couldn't hold on anymore.

"Ah Touma-senpai I'm going to cum." She said inn between moans.

"Me too I'm going to cum too!"

Uiharu went on to wrap her legs around Touma's waist and held on to him tightly.

"W-wait Kazari! If you do that I'll cum inside!"

"I don't mind. Senpai please cum inside I'm sure it'll feel really amazing!"

"That's ah not the point Kazari. Oh man I can't hold on much longer!"

"Ah! Senpai I'm cumming Uiharu shouted.

"Damn it!"

Letting out his load inside her started feeling relived or satisfied. Orgasming in the end Uiharu felt amazing. It was pleasure filled ecstatic feeling . She couldn't keep herself up and just leaned on Touma's body.

She also felt his warm cum inside her pussy. Having the person you love cum inside you is a truly amazing feeling she thought.

Both breathing raggedly Touma used his right hand to raise Uiharu's head and kissed her. They kissed for a minute and then fell on to the couch, except this time Uiharu was on top and she was lying down on Touma's chest.

"Haa, haa, haa,haa" They both breathed . Sweat covering their bodies.

"I love you senpai," Said Uiharu as she slipped into dreamland.

000

1 hour later she woke up on the couch with all her clothes on. Also the sticky feeling all over her body was gone now.

("Where's senpai? How come I'm clean… was it all a dream?)

She felt that it would be really sad if it was a dream.

(To fall asleep and have a dream like that… No! That wasn't a dream I'm sure of it! I'm sure it was real!"

("But then where's senpai?")

Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open, and standing there was Touma in his pants and shoes but without his school jacket on, he only wore b a black T-shirt.

"Oh you woke up. Sorry since you fell asleep and wouldn't get up I took the liberty of cleaning you up in the shower. I also did the best I could to get the sweat feeling off f you're shirt. Hey are you okay?"

Touma said this because tears had started going down Uiharu's cheeks.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just so glad it wasn't a dream."

"dream?" Touma asked confused.

"Ah forget it. It's nothing it's just me rambling to myself."

"Hmm. Ok then." He said as he sat down next to her.

He looked straight into her eyes and was embarrassed; he was blushing a bit and was trying to find the correct words to say.

"Um. Well that is… You know umm please take care of me from now on Kazari."

Uiharu smiled and looking at him she said.

"Hai."

* * *

"Ughh see it's just as I told you Konori-senpai. They wouldn't answer their phones or send me a reply. They didn't go back home even though we were done with the patrol."

The time right now was around 11 o clock and Kuroko and Konori had come back to their branches office because neither Touma nor Uiharu answered their phone. From the outside they could see the lights were still on so they decided to go inside.

Opening the door they didn't hear any words of welcome, it was just quiet.

"Hey look." Said Konori as she pointed at the spiky haired figure of their newest member and the flowers of their good friend. The strangest part was that they were both sitting next to each other, while Uiharu seemed to be leaning onto Touma's chest and Touma lightly leaned on Uiharu.

They were perplexed at what they were looking at but nonetheless they walked to the front of the couch in order to wake them up. But again they were surprised for not only was Touma leaning on Uiharu and Uiharu leaning on Touma, but they were doing one other thing.

Konori and Kuroko looked at the sight of them holding hands while sleeping next to each other.

END

* * *

**Finally finished and while I could write why I wrote this and stuff Its 2 am and im sleepy, so review and stuff id like to hear opinions on the sex scene since this is my first ever sex scene. I'm currently writing another story and I'll post that some time soon but that story is about monster girl quest so it'l be in the dragon quest game area. Well laters **

**~Dark1800**

**My god I cant believe I fucked up the last line but anyways now its fixed. Fuck i didnt notice it until now! man someone could hav told me for me to fix it you know.**


End file.
